REALIGNING MY LIFE
by DW'NINJA'KITTY
Summary: rory does something and changing to her life after jess shows up at her grandparents with his book, and her fight with logan. what i think she should have done. my first end was bad, so it's done now. sorry if it sucks.plz let me knw wht everyone thinks
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I just LOVE the show, and story line. It's great, with great actors. So again I do NOT own Gilmore Girls.

Rory lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about the way Jess asking her what she was doing in her life, made her feel. Frankly it made her feel pretty bad. The fact she was fighting with her mom, living with her grandparents. She knew she had to change it. So she did.

_(Flashback)_

"_Grandma, Grandpa. I've decided to move out."_

"_What Rory? No you can't!" Emily Gilmore nearly screamed._

"_Yes I am. I have to. Luke is going to let me move into he's apartment, for now. Since he's living with mom anyway. Please understand. I really appreciate every thing you have done for me. But I have to move out, it's the only way I'll get my life back in order."_

_Later that evening_

"_Really Luke, thanks for letting me stay here." Rory said hugging Luke, then hugging her mom._

"_It's no problem Rory." Luke answered._

"_We're just glad to have you home, kid. Hey now you can help me start planning our wedding." Lorelai exclaimed. (A/N: Luke didn't find out he has a kid, it never happened, and Christopher never came back. Luke and Lorelai deserve to be happy, together!)_

"_It's good to be back mom."_

_(Flash back ends)_

Rory rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. 1:30 a.m. It had been one the day before when she went to talk to Logan.

_(Flashback)_

_Logan opened his door to find a slightly nerves Rory standing on the other side._

"_Hey, Ace. Come on in."_

"_Thanks. Look I wanted to apologize for the fight the other night. I shouldn't have yelled at you."_

"_Ah, it's okay." He moved in to kiss her, but was stopped by her hand on his chest._

"_Sorry, but I didn't come here for that. I came to say I'm sorry, and that I've talked to the Dean, and I'm coming back to school. Oh, and I moved back to Stars Hollow. For now anyway."_

_Right after that, she'd left. Without even kissing or so much as hugging him once._

_(Flashback ends)_

With a slight sigh, she throw back the covers, and walked into the bathroom. She splashed some cold water in her face, then glanced at her reflection in the mirror. It was similar to the way her reflection had looked in the glass door to 'Marasance Publishing' (A/N sorry didn't know they didn't tell the name, so I made up a lame one.). That morning.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hi I'm Matt. Can I help you?"_

"_Uh, yeah. I think. Is Jess Marino working?" Rory stammered._

"_Yea, he's in the back. Hold on a sec."_

_The young man went through the door leading to the back, and a few minutes later Jess came out._

"_Rory! Well this is a surprise."_

"_Good surprise, or bad surprise?"_

"_Good. So what can I do for ya?"_

"_I wanted to thank you."_

"_Thank me? For what?"_

"_Forcing me to look at my life. In a way only you could. Causing me to realize, I had to straighten it back out, before I got to far gone, that I wouldn't have been able to fix it."_

"_So this means..."_

"_I'm not fighting with mom any more. I moved out of my grandparents pool house, and into Luke's apartment above the diner, since he's living with mom any way. And I'm going back to school. Oh, and I got a job! Working at the "Stanford Gazette." It's a newspaper. He didn't want to hire me at first, but I was persistent. So I got the job."_

"_Rory that's great!"_

_With a smile, Rory throw her arms around Jess' neck and hugged him, burring her face in his shoulder. With a smile of his own, he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. After a few minutes, she pulled back and went to say something, but was stopped by his lips on hers. An act that stirred up old, strong emotions in the both of them. _

_Once Rory heard the small moan that escaped her, from the effect Jess was having on her. She realized what she was doing, and pushed away from Jess._

"_Rory..."_

"_I have a boyfriend!" With that she run from the building._

_(Flashback ends)_

"Rory! Come back to bed!"

Rory stepped out of the bathroom, and leaned against the door frame. Watching the man who lay in the bed, wearing only boxers, a blanket to his waist. He raised himself up on one elbow. With the other arm, he pulled back the cover on her side of the bed, and patted it.

"Come 'ere, babe."

_(Flashback)_

"_Mom, I have a problem!" Rory exclaimed coming into the diner and sitting down beside, Lorelai. _

"_What's the matter kid? Oh and have I mentioned I've missed this. You coming to me with problems."_

"_I went to see Jess today. To thank him, ya know. And he kissed me."_

"_Oh, my Jess kissed you. That's a problem how?"_

"_I kissed him back. And I so enjoyed it. I...I.. Think I might still be in love with him."_

"_Okay, I can see where your problem lyes. Trying to choose between Jess and Logan. Am I right?"_

"_I, I, don't know mom."_

"_All right kid. So, Jess screwed up a lot. And I know I didn't like him. But, I do, know he's changed. From what Luke's told me, he's doing really well for himself. Getting his life in line. Grown up, so to speck. Something I'm not so sure Logan is capable of. Think about it Rory, so I didn't like Jess. But, with him you never, got drunk, stole a yacht. Dropped out of school and moved in with Emily Gilmore. I know you care about Logan a great deal. But do you love him?"_

"_I, don't know." Rory whispered._

"_Do you love Jess?"_

"_I think I do."_

"_Well, kid. Frankly I think, deep down you've already made up your mind. You just have to look inside yourself and find the answer for yourself."_

"_Are you sure you can't choose for me?"_

"_Sorry kid. It's your chose, and you got ta make it." _

_Rory hugged her mother, then went upstairs to think._

_(Flashback ends)_

With a smile, Rory crossed the room, and slid back into bed. And into the waiting arms. How she loved his arms. They was so strong, and comforting. She felt safe with him. She felt his body heat radiating of him, and it warmed her completely. She could also feel his love for her, it radiated more so, then the heat.

"What's up, babe?" He whispered into her hair.

"Just thinking. About everything that's been happening lately."

"Are you happy with you decision?"

She looked up into his eyes, and saw all the love that was in them. "Yes, I'm incredibly happy."

_(Flashback)_

_Rory's knock was of both, impatience and nervousness. She could hear someone moving inside, heading to the door, and calling that they'd be right there. Yet she didn't stop knocking. She was afraid if she did, she'd lose her nerve, and run._

"_Knock of that, stupid knockin..." He didn't get a chance to finish. Rory crushed her lips into his. Pushing him back into the apartment. He kicked the door shut, and backed her against it, pressing close into her. _

_After a few minutes he pulled back from the kiss, but stayed pressed to her. His hands placed on the door, on either side of her head._

"_What was that for, beautiful?" He asked huskily._

"_I've made my decision. It's you. It's always been you, and it always well be you. You know me, you can read me. And you push me. You won't just let me settle, you make me want better, be better. You said I was your inspiration. Well, your mine." Again she pressed her lips to his._

"_Are you going to run away this time?"_

"_No, I'm yours."_

"_What about pretty boy? I'm not going to share."_

"_It's over. I called him on my way here, and told him it was over. Cause I know I don't love him. I don't think I even liked him more then just attracted lust. But you..."_

"_Yes?" He leaned forward and kissed her neck, electing a moan from her._

"_I...I..I love you, Jess Marino. I want to be with you, for the rest of my life. If you'll have me. I want ..."_

"_I love you, too Rory Gilmore. I want to be with you, for ever. I'd be stupid not to. But, first, aren't you lustfully attracted to me?" Again he brought his lips down to her neck, only this time he playfully bit._

_Rory gasped, then moaned as she dug her nails into the back of his neck._

"_I'm going to assume that's a yes." He laughed softly, his warm breath tickling her neck, causing her to giggle. "So, what was that last thing, you started to say you wanted?"_

"_I, want you " she whispered._

"_Say that again" he replied rasing his head, to look into her eyes, slightly shocked._

"_I said I want you. I want you to take me into the bed room and make love to me." This time she spoke a little louder._

"_Are you sure, that's really what you want?"_

"_More then anything." She pressed her lips onto his, and ran her fingers through his hair._

_Nodding into her kiss, he slipped one arm under her legs, and the other around her back, and picked her up. He carried her into his bed room, and gently placed her on his bed._

_(Flashback ends)_

"Can we stay like this forever?" Rory asked Jess' chest.

"We can stay together forever. But we both have work, and you have school."

Rory sighed and snuggled closer into him. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I think I'm going to write another book."

"Yeah, what about?" She whispered sleepily.

"Longing love, and young lovers."

"And what would you call it?"

"Oh I was thinking, something like 'Rory'." He raised her chin, and softly kissed her lips. Then leaned back on the bed.

"That's a good name."

"You think?" He laughed, pulling the covers up over them both, and tucking them under Rory's chin.

She placed her head on his chest, and snuggled into his side. "I think I'm going to enjoy waking up every morning, in your arms."

"Every morning? Saying you want to move in with me?"

"I..I.. Didn't mean it like that. I just mean..."

"I think us living together is a good idea," he interrupted. "You know I've been thinking about going back to school. The local collage. Get a degree in writing, or something."

"I think that's a great idea. If it's what you want. Then, you've got my support."

"Good to know. But right now I think we should sleep."

a/n sorry my ending sucked so I've changed it to a wip and I'm going to write a new one, bear with me plz.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory awoke to obsessive ringing of her cell phone. She tried telling it to shut up, but to her it seemed to get louder. With a groan she rolled out of bed, and pulled the phone from her pants.

"Hello?" She asked grumpily.

"Hello, offspring! Mommy's at the diner and your not. Where ya at?"

"Hey, mom. I'm..." She started still half asleep, as she crawled back in bed next to Jess, and leaned against the head board.

"Wait let me guess, you're at oh, which of your boyfriend's house would you be at? Hmm? Is it Jess?"

"Yes mom, I'm at Jess'. I've been here all night."

"I guess you made your choice then."

" Yea, and I'm very, very happy about it."

"So, I'm lead to assume he's good."

"MOM!"

"RORY! Oh, come on tell mommy."

"So much more then good. Good couldn't even start to cover it." She answered with a smile, as Jess, rolled over and laid his head on her stomach, laying his arm across her lap, and his hand on her hip.

"Really? I'll let you give me further details later. I just wanted to know, if you wanted to help me start planning my wedding. But, you're probably going to want to spend the day with Jess, so call mommy later."

"All right. Bye mom."

"Bye sweets."

"What did Lorelei want?" Jess asked groggily kissing Rory's stomach. "Please tell me you wasn't talking about what I think you were."

"She was looking for me. And wondering how you are in bed." She answered with a smile.

Jess groaned as he slides his other hand to her hip, gripped and pulled her back down flat onto the bed. "Just what exactly did you tell her?" He asked kissing her neck, electing a fit of giggles from Rory.

"You heard what I told her."

"All right, I heard. I'm just wondering how, you're translating better then good." He slowly slipped his hand under the covers, and creased her thigh.

"What do you think," she whispered, while slipping her arms around his neck, and brought his lips down to hers.

1 hour later

"So are we ever going to get out of bed today?" Rory asked, kissing his chest.

"Not unless I'm forced up. I like having you here, in my arms, and my bed. And from what you told Lorelei this morning, I'm guessing you like it here too."

"Better then good. But, baby I'm hungry. I must have food, to regain my strength so, we can continue to stay in bed."

"All right, babe. What do ya want?" Jess rolled from bed, pulled on his boxers, then tugged on a pair of jeans, leaving them unbuttoned.

"I want a shower, and chocolate chip pancakes, with whip cream, and chocolate syrup."

"All right. Go shower and I'll make breakfast." Leaning down over the bed, he gave her a quick kiss, then headed to the kitchen.

Rory joined him shortly, wearing one of his sweaters. She jumped up onto the counter and watched him cook. "I never thought, watching someone cook, could be sooo sex-ie!"

With a smile he turned and kissed her, then went back to cooking.

"Did you know that mom and Luke are getting married?"

'Yea, Luke told me. Last time I talked to him. How about after we eat, we go down to Stars Hollow."

"Really?" At Jess' nodded she squealed, jumped from the counter, and throw her arms around his, waist and kissed the back of his neck. "How about you pack a bag, and we stay the night in Stars Hollow. That way I can get a change of clothes." Again she kissed the back of his neck.

"All right, whatever you want beautiful."

"Oh, my gosh! Jess! This is amazing!" Rory stated happily, as they set at the small table, eating breakfast.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Okay, let's see. You're better then good in bed, you love me, you can really cook. Tell me, this isn't the only meal you can cook, and I'm going to marry you!"

"It's not the only thing I can cook."

"Well, then I guess mom and Luke's going to have to make it a double wedding. Cause you and me, we're getting married," she teased.

"How about, we let Lorelei and Luke finally have their wedding. And you wait, and let me do the proposing."

"Deal." They sealed it with a chocolatey, kiss.

Later that evening Rory sat across from Lorelei, while Jess sat next to her, he arm across the back of her chair. They sat talking and laughing, Luke making occasional comments, on this and that. Lorelei and Rory was peering over countless bridal stuff. 'Aw-ing and oh-ing, over just about everything.

"Let's see, of course you'll be my maid of honor. Then Sookie, and then Liz.."

"Wait you're going to make my mom one of your brides maids?" Jess interrupted. "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'm marring her brother, and I think it'd be nice." Lorelei answered then stuck her tongue out at Jess. "Lukey have you decided who you want as your grooms men?" She asked as he re-filled both her and Rory's coffee cups.

"Well, since Rory does such a good job, I think I'll have her be my best man."

"Oh, no I get Rory. You can have Jess."

"No you get Jess."

"To late, I already called Rory. She's my daughter."

"All right fine. So, what do you say Jess, will you be my best man?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean Lor's having her daughter be her maid of honor, and since you're the closest thing I have to a son. I just thought..."

"I'd be honored," Jess interrupted.

"Okay, then I guess my other two will be Jackson, and I guess I'll have to make Tj my other one."

"Of course Sookie will be catering. We'll need to find a place to have it..."

"How about the gazebo?" Jess asked, causing everyone to look confusedly at him. "Well, that is where you and Luke kinda had you're first date." After seeing there more confused looks, he clarified. "That stupid basket bidding thing. You had Luke bid on you basket, which he did and won. So, then you guys ate lunch from the diner at the gazebo. Which was kinda like a date."

They was all kinda shocked from what Jess just told them, they set giving him a funny look. Rory was the first to recover. "That's a great idea. Just think mom, it'll probably be snowing soon. Which means you could have an outdoors wedding at the gazebo in the snow. We could get ya a fury trimmed princess dress. It'd be like the perfect wedding for you, with the way we love snow."

"Yes, and as a wedding present to each other, we could get matching colds from being out in the cold that long."

"Oh. Luke don't be such a downer. I like the idea. So, it's set an outdoor wedding in the snow. I say, that you, me, Sookie, Liz, and Lane go dress shopping tomorrow. Do you think maybe I could make Lane one of my bride's maids too. And Luke could still have just three grooms men?"

"Hey it's you're wedding. You have to pick out pretty brides maid's dress' and a pretty color."

"I was thinking, how about light pink, black tuxes, with deep red ties."

"Oh, mom that sounds great. What do you think Luke?"

"Sounds good."

They looked up when they heard the bell above the door ring, to find a depressed looking Lane.

"Hey, Lane. What's up?" Rory asked concerned.

"I think me and Zack, broke up." She answered sitting down next to Rory.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Will, you know how he keep writing songs about girls, well I made a comment about writing one with my name. He said something about nothing rhyming with Lane. Well, then Brian wrote a song about me, Zack got jealous. Freaked out at our last gig, and I think we kinda broke up, plus I think our band is about to break." With a fustrated sigh, she crossed her arms on the table, and placed her head on them.

"Lane honey. I'm really sorry. You know what you need? A nice day shopping with the girls. Tomorrow. I need to find a wedding dress and brides maid dresses."

"Wait, are you saying you want me to be a brides maid?" Lane asked glancing up.

"Well, I think you might be a little to old to be a flower girl. Unless ya want, actually I do need flower girls. Wait I'm getting married in the snow. I don't need flower girls."

"I'd love to be one of your brides maids!"

"It's settled then, tomorrow we're going dress shopping."

"Hey, mom about walking down the aisle? Are you going to walk down by yourself, or have..."

"I was actually thinking about asking dad to walk me down, actually."

"Really, that's great."

a/n sorry pretty boring chapter. My next one's going to be about them dress shopping and hopefully the wedding. Thanks plz enjoy and review.


	3. authors notedisclaimer for c2

A/N I forgot to put up my disclaimer at the top of chapter two. Sorry. So that's what this authors note is. I do not own the show, and of the story lines. I have no rights to it, I jst watch, ejoy, and type out how I think parts or sence should go, or have went thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the show, character, or story line. I have no claim. I'm only a fan.

A/n: sorry this chapter took a little while, cause the disc I had the whole story saved on, missed up, and won't open my files. So I had to start from scratch. Thanks.

"So, what's the plans for today?" Jess asked pulling Rory closer to his chest.

"Well, we're meeting Lorelei, Sookie, and your mom for breakfast. Then we're going to Hartford, to dress shop." Rory answered looking across the room to Luke's fresh linen bed. Where Lane lay sleeping. She hadn't wanted to go back to the apartment she shared with Zach, and Brian. So, Rory offered to let her stay there. Promising that her and Jess, would stay 'G' rated.

"Well, how about you two meet me after you're done, and the three of us will go up to New York for a little while. Maybe take her mind of the whole mess."

"Oh, Jess!.."

"Jeez, guys! You're suppose to keep it 'G' rated. So, stop whatever the two of you are doing that's got Rory gasping like that!" Lane called rolling her back to them.

"It is 'G' rated. We wasn't doing anything, but talking." Rory answered, moving from laying by

Jess, to across the room, and flopped down on the bed next to Lane. "Jess, was just suggesting that, after we're done dress shopping, the three of us head up to New York. What do ya say?"

"Really, that sounds great. Thank's Jess."

"Well, we have to be down stairs soon. So, Rory, and I are going to shower." Jess said pulling Rory to her feet, and ushering her into the bathroom.

"Lane, you're free to borrow any thing you want. If ya don't want to go home and change."

An hour later, the three teen were sitting down stairs, eating with the others, and laughing. Lorelei, was going on and on about, wedding colors, dresses, flowers, food. They'd discussed having the wedding at the gazebo with Taylor the night before. Everything was cleared, the date was set for the first of December. So they had a lot of work to do. Sookie was handling all food relations. Rory and Lorelei was handling colors, flowers, and the big plans. Lane was doing music, Liz and Luke was doing decorations, and surprisingly Jess was going to write the announcement for the paper, plus help out in whatever area Rory, Lorelei, or Luke pointed him at. So, after clearing up all the small details of who was doing what, the girls left to find the dresses.

By, 2 they'd been to 4 different shops. Lorelei had tried on about 30 or so dresses. While the others had tried on about 15 or so a piece. They decided on one finale shop for the day, being how Jess was waiting on Rory, and Lane. Their last stop was a large building with the words 'Gloria's Bridal Boutique' (a/n: I'm making this shop up.).

"Hey, I'm Katie. Can I help you all?" Asked a petite blonde woman, about the same age as Lorelei.

"Hi, Katie, I'm Lorelei. I'm getting married the first of December outside in the snow, and I need a wedding dress, and bride's maids dresses, place tuxes before much longer. So I was hoping we could have a look around."

"Of course. Just let me know, if you find anything you like."

Twenty minutes later, Rory sat on a couch with Lane, Sookie and Liz. They was in front of the fitting stage platform, waiting for Lorelei to come out.

"Mom, if you don't get your butt out her right now, then Lane and I are walking!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

They all gasped when Lorelei stepped out onto the platform before them. The dress came down to her ankles. It was form fitting, and had two layers of different kinds of lace, starting at the waist. The lace was covered with a fancy detail of pearls and cz studs. The top, had thin straps, made of small pearls and cz studs, it came down to the top of her cleavage, showing off her chest, nicely yet not sluty. Then to cover her arms, was a Long bell sleeve, jacket that started on the top of her shoulders, and stopped 4 inches above her waist. It was trimmed in faux fur

across the bottom, around the sleeve, across the shoulders, and down the front. It hooked across the front, just above her chest, with a short string of pearls and cz studs. Her veil came to her waist, it was made of the same two laces as the dress. It had the same fancy detail of pearls and cz's. It was attached to a small silver headband, that was lined with pearls and cz's.

"Oh, may gosh! Mom, it's prefect!"

"That's the dress Lorelei." Both Sookie and Liz agreed.

"You look like an angel," Lane gasped in 'ah'.

"I must agree with them, that dress was made for you." Katie said, as she stepped closer to Lorelei.

"This is the dress, I want. It's so amazing!"

"All right, well. How about you go take that off, I'll tag it with your name, place it in the back. Then, we can see if we can find your bride's maids dresses, then discuses the payment. All right?"

"Yes, all right."

After another 40 minutes they had the bride's maids dresses as well. All were baby pink, and all came to their ankles. Yet they was made different. Rory's was a swoopy off-the-shoulder cut, form fitting, long bell sleeves, with a slit on the right side, from ankle to mid thigh. The chest was covered in small translucent pink beads, and slightly smaller pale white, sequins. The design waved out and cut diagonally across her stomach, and ended in a point, just at the top of her left knee.

Lane's also had the slight from ankle to thigh, only on the left side. The collier came up slightly on her neck, the sleeve's were short, barely reach the out sides of her shoulders, with a slightly darker pink, mesh like sleeve's starting off the sheer tank sleeve's that continued down to her wrists. Starting about 5 and a half inches above her waist was a similar design to Rory's it was the same beads and sequins, yet Lane's tended to swirl.

Sookie' was long sleeved, modestly chested, a slight from ankle to knee, and covered in simi-darker pink flowers. Liz's was similar, long bell sleeve's, v-neck, with the same slit and flower design as Sookie's. They were all going to we white lace up, ankle boots. Lorelei, Rory's and Lane's had a nice sized heel. While Sookie's and Liz's had a slightly less heel. They figured with the wedding going to be outside, these boots was their best bet.

"So, did you all, have a nice day?" Jess asked as the three of them walked up the sidewalk in New York. Heading towards a dines Jess used to eat at all the time.

"Yes we did. You're going to die when you see my dress."

"What she means by that is when you see her in the dress your going to be so turned on, you'll be undressing her with your eyes through the whole thing." Lane teased as they entered the diner.

"I do that no matter what she is wearing." Jess said as he pulled out a chair for both Rory and Lane, then slipped into his own.

"And, she just pictures you shirtless."

"Lane! Okay, that is true. He is just so breath taking when he's shirtless, bonus if he's wet. Like that time when I couldn't get my neighbors sprinklers off, and you helped me. We was soaked, and okay so you had your shirt on, but you was still very, very hot."

"Are you serious?" Jess asked laughing.

Rory blushed slightly, and nodded. Still laughing Jess, leaned over and kissed Rory.

They stopped laughing when a young man, there age stepped up beside their table. He was tall with dark brown slightly curly short hair, and green eyes. "I thought that was you guys!" He stated.

"Oh, my gosh! Dave?" Lane squealed, jumping up almost knocking over her chair, and throwing her arms around Dave's neck. He laughed as he brought his arms around her waist.

"Hey, buddy. Why don't you join us?" Jess said shacking Dave's hand after Lane released him, and Rory gave him a slight hug.

"All right. Nice to see you guys are back together." He said, sitting down next to Lane.

"It is so nice to be back together. So, how about you?"

"Well, let's see. I'm single. And I transferred to 'Yale'. At the beginning of this semester. I've actually been looking for you, Rory. I thought you was going to 'Yale'."

"I was. Well, I am again. I just took some time off at the beginning of the semester. But, I'll be starting back soon . It's along story."

They, ate and laughed, for awhile. Then, decided to go look at the Christmas decoration in central park. Jess had invited Dave to join them.

"Oh, my gosh. Jess there beautiful!" Rory exclaimed. Tugging Jess' hand and pulling him on along, and around the corner, disappearing into the crowed leaving Lane and Dave alone.

"Jeez, babe slow down would ya?" Jess laughed, stopping, tugging Rory's hand and pulling her back flush against him. "See, we've lost Lane, and Dave."

"That's the whole idea, let them be alone together, which gives us time alone together," she whispered bringing her lips millimeters from his, so close he could almost taste her.

"Oh, that's evil slick," he breathed huskily pressing his lips to hers.

It wasn't evil. In fact it was a pretty great idea. Because it gave Lane and Dave a chance to talk. Lane declared she was still in love with him. And he owned up to his love for her, still being there. So, they decided that once she official ended things with Zach, they'd start dating again.

Lane had also moved in to Luke's old apartment, with Rory. Who really only stayed there part time, and at Jess' the other part.

As, the weeks went by everything to do with the wedding was coming together. The dresses was altered, they had the tuxes. Black, with dark red button down shirts, black vests, and black ties.

A week before the wedding, Rory's first day back at 'Yale'.

By noon, Rory was so thrilled to be back at school, and had no idea how, she was stupid enough, to have took time off in the first place. She just sit down at a table, with her lunch, when Marty slid into the seat across from her.

"Hey, stranger."

"Hey, Rory. So I heard you broke up with Logan."

"Yea, we broke up."

"Right, so I thought maybe, it might be my shoot for asking you out. What do you say?"

"I..I'm sorry Marty. I'm already seeing someone."

"But you just broke up with Logan. How could you already be seeing someone new?"

Just then, Dave walked up and slid in the seat next to Rory, placing a new cup of coffee in front of her. "I'm sorry. He's an old boyfriend. That I've decided to get back together with. Even more, I think he is the one man I'm suppose to be with."

With, a sad look, Marty stood and nodded to them. "Congratulations." He said to Dave as he turned to walk away.

"No, wait, Dave's not..." With a sigh she turned to Dave. "He thinks I was talking about you." For some reason, they laughed slightly at this. That was what Logan and is friends saw, as they entered the room. Rory seating with the new guy, laughing, happy.

"Hello Rory," Colin said as the group walked up to the table.

"Hey, Colin. Guys." Rory said slightly taken back, and no longer laughing.

"Hey, Ace. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Dave. Dave, this is Logan, Colin, Finn, Stephanie, and Julia." Rory answered pointing at each one as she said their names.

"What's up guys?"

"I can't believe you dumped Logan, and now going out with him." Stephanie said, with distaste, looking Dave over.

"One, me and Dave aren't going out, he's dating my friend. Two, he's a great guy, regardless of what you my think."

"Well, if you're not dating Logan any more, and you're not dating David here, then maybe you and I could go out again." Robert said, coming up to stand by Rory.

"Forget it Robert." Logan said taking a step tor wards him.

At this Rory stood, quickly, a look of slight angry present on her face. "Listen hear Logan. I broke up with you! So, you have no say, what so ever in who I do or don't date!" Dave stood quickly and began tugging Rory backwards, so she wouldn't attack him. She was after all Lorelei's daughter. "And Robert. Thank you for the offer. But, I've decided to get back together with an old boyfriend of mine." With that, Rory picked up the rest of her lunch, throw it away, grabbed her coffee, and left, Dave following behind her.

"So, what class do you have next, oh boyfriend?" Rory teased, as Dave fell into step next to her.

That evening, Rory entered Jess' apartment, with the key he had gave her. "Honey I'm home!" She hollered heading tor wards the kitchen. Where she found Jess cooking.

"Hey babe." He took a short moment to kiss her, then went back to cooking.

"What are you making?" She asked hoping on the counter.

"Chicken alfredo. How was your day?"

"I got asked out twice."

"Really?"

"Yes, first time, was by Marty, who used to be a friend of mine. Well, I guess he kinda still is, but I'm not sure if he still is going to be after being shot down twice already. Any way I told him I had gotten back together with an old boyfriend. Which just happened to be the moment Dave chose to sit down with his lunch, and a new coffee for me. So, Marty congratulated Dave, then walked away! It was pretty funny."

"Sounds like it. Wait don't tell me, your cheating on me with Dave Rodoascy (a/n: spelling anyone?) That would break my heart, not to mention Lane's"

"Well, I guess I won't tell you then. So, then Logan and his friends walked up. I introduced them to Dave, and one of the girls made a comment, on how she couldn't believe I first broke up with Logan, and then started 'going out with him'." Rory mimicked in fake discussed crossing her eyes.

This of which caused Jess to laugh. "And what was your answer to that Lorelei Leigh?"

"I told them, that I wasn't dating Dave, and he was a great guy. So, then this other guy came up, who is kinda friend with Logan, and whom I went out with once before. He asked me out, Logan got mad, which made me mad. I yelled at him, then politely turned Robert down, left and a few hours later came home, to my good looking, best kissing, love of my life, possible future husband." She finished with a smile. "Can't you take a short break from cooking, and kiss me?"

With a laugh he, laid down his stirring spoon, and turned to her. He quickly captured her lips with his own. When they finally pulled apart, Jess rested his forehead against hers. "You will be my wife one day Rory. I promise you that. One day, we will be married. I', going to give you the life you deserve."

"Just being with me, is enough. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Mom, guess what? In a matter of 2 hours your going to be Mrs. Luke Danes!" Rory exclaimed, running into Lorelei's room.

"I know, I can't believe it. This is so amazing."

"Come on the other girls are down stairs. We're going to start getting ready. Let's go!"

"All right Lorelei, so do you have your something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue?" Lane asked, as they all were doing their hair.

"Oh! I took care of that!" Rory exclaimed, going into her old room, and coming back out a few minutes later with a small bag. "All right then. Something blue is tu-duh, a blue is your girdle Something borrowed is my 'Hello kitty bracelet. Something new, is a pair of earrings Liz made just for you, for today."

"Oh, Liz there beautiful. Thank you."

"Oh, your welcome Lorelei."

"Okay, what's the something old?"

"Well, actually grandpa, was getting it. He said he'd give it to you before the wedding."

"Oh, all right."

By eleven forty five, every one was gathered and in their seats, waiting for the wedding to begin.

The music started slowly, and Luke walked up to the gazebo, and stood in the middle. Jess stood, on the top step, then Jackson, then T.J. on the next to steps.

As Lane began to make her way tor wards the gazebo, Richard Gilmore pulled Lorelei back a few steps. "I believe I was suppose to give you your something old."

"Oh, my gosh. Dad I completely forgot."

With a slight laugh, he pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it to her. Inside lay a delicate pearl necklace.

"Oh, my gosh! Dad, it's beautiful..."

"It was your grandmother's. Lorelei Gilmore the first. She requested you wear it on your wedding day."

"Oh, dad I'd be honored." Richard gently removed from the box, and fastened it around her neck.

"It looks lovely on you sweetheart."

"Thanks, dad." Lorelei gave him, a brief hug, then kissed his check, just as the wedding march started.

"Well, I believe it's time for your wedding."

Rory, was in 'ah' as she watched her mother walk tor wards them. She almost couldn't believe they was here, finally. She show the look of pure love on Luke's face as Lorelei approached, it was similar to the look Jess had on his face, as he had watched Rory, as he was still watching Rory.

"So, mom, how does it feel to be married?" Rory asked, over the roar of the music.

"Oh, my gosh kid. It feels great!"

"Well, Rory if you don't mind. I believe I owe my new wife, our first dance." Luke said as he walked up, and offered Lorelei his hand.

Rory smiled as she watched them move to the dance floor for their first dance. Jess slipped into the chair next to her, and kissed her neck. Then placed his chin on her shoulder.

"You, really do look amazing in this dress." He whispered, then kissed her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"That's going to be us one day. We're going to be dancing at our wedding, and glowing with such love."

"Well, have a house, great jobs. And beautiful sweet kids." Rory smiled.

"Just as long as their like you. Except for the coffee and junk food addiction. Dealing with one of you is enough. I don't think I could deal, if we had kids like that too."

"You'd love them regardless."

"Of, course."

"Come on dance with me." Rory stood, and took Jess' hand, and lead hm to the make-shift dance floor. Beside Lane, and Dave, who Rory couldn't think could get any happier.

a/n: okay, let me know what you think of this chapter. I think I'm going to set the next one forward a year or so. Like after Rory graduates. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Authors note: this chapter is set well roughly about 4 years after the last. Since the Rory was starting her 3 year of Yale, right.

Rory walked slowly into her, no scratch that their new house. A nice two story, four bedroom, two bathrooms, kitchen and living room, just out side of New York city. They'd both finished school about two years ago, and had pretty great jobs. And when they found this house they know it was theirs. So, they put in to buy it, a half a year go. She headed up to their room, to change out of the constricting the confides of her suit. She was one of the writers for 'New York Times'. It was a pretty sweet job, and she was slowly working her way up the ranks.

She came back down stairs, wearing a pair of Jess' boxers, and one of her strappy tanks. She scooted her sock clad feet across the floor, and headed tor wards the kitchen. She heard the clicking of keys coming from the room Jess had turned into his office. And smiled as she entered.

"So, are you working on work? Or your book?" She asked as she began to kneaded his shoulders. Jess was a editor for 'Random House'.

"My book. How was your day?" He asked, reaching up and taking her hand. He pulled her around and into his lap. Wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, and buried his face into her neck. She could feel the roughness of he's jaw, from his 5 o'clock shadow. Not that she minded, she quiet loved the feel of it.

"Long. I love my job, but I love coming home to your arms more." She answered, burying her hands in his hair, then kissed the top of his head. "How's the book coming? Still about me isn't it?"

"It's coming well. And it's not about you for say. Like I said, it's more about young love, mixed up emotions. Okay it's some what about us. Not a word."

"Well, I think 'Rory' well be a big hit. That is still the name your going with?"

"Yes, that's it name. No doubt about that fact. Do me a favor babe, and read my last paragraph for me. I'm not so sure about it."

She placed a quick kiss to his lips, before he buried his face back into her neck and shoulder, as she turned to look at his computer. "Try to stop me from reading it. I am after all your biggest fan. Which I think I've earned the right to."

Jess breathed nervously into Rory's neck, while she read. Rory had no idea why Jess was so worried, it's not like she hadn't been reading his stuff since they had got together. Rory suddenly gasped and jerked around to look at Jess. Well, Jess' shoulder since his face was still buried in her neck. Without raising his head, he reach out and pulled open a drawer. Rory squealed with glee when she saw the ring that rested in the jewelry box in the middle of the drawer.

"Oh my gosh Jess!" She quickly ran her hand through his hair again tugging his head backward, giving her access to his lips, which she kissed fervently.

"Come on beautiful. Don't act so surprised. I mean, you knew we was going to get married."

"Stop trying to down play this, Jess! It's still a big deal! And the way you did it, oh my gosh! I love you! What are you waiting for?" She asked wiggling her finger in front of his face.

Laughing he pulled the ring from the small black bow and slipped it onto her left ring finger. Then kissed her again.

"I want to get married as soon as possible. Oh, and well have to tell mom and everyone. And start making plans."

"Slow down honey. We got time for that. How about right now we go get something to eat?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Laughing he stood up with her in his, bounced her, then headed towards the kitchen. "Hey, I love you!"

"I love you too."

The next day Rory was so happy about their engagement, she had told everyone in the 'Times' building. She had just left her bosses office, and was headed back to her own, when something about her new assignment dawned on her.

"Maire?" She asked her secretary to get her attention.

"Let me guess you got asked to cover for Michelle, and do the interview of number 10 in the top 25 single bachelors."

"How did you know?"

"Because his waiting for you in your office."

Nodding mutely, Rory entered her office, and confirmed what she felt she already knew. There in front of her looking at her pictures was none other then Logan Huntzburger.

Rory cleared her throat in order to get his attention.

"Hello Ace, nice to see you. How have you been?"

"I'm fine Logan. And yourself?" She asked meekly moving around to sit behind her desk.

"Who are the kids?" Logan asked, holding up the picture of two boys and a girl, about three in the picture.

"The let boy on the left and the little girl are my brother and sister. William and Victoria. The other little boy is my soon to be brother-in-law Jamie. Their all three. Great kids, I love them all."

"Soon to be brother in law," Logan repeated placing the picture back down, and moved on to look at the family pictures. First was Lorelei and Luke with the twins, then Liz, Tj and Jamie. Then there was one of the whole family. Luke, Lorelei, Liz, Tj, Jess, Rory, Will, Vicky, and Jamie. They all had goofy grins on their faces, even Jess. "How so?" Logan asked picking up the picture of Rory sitting in Jess' lap, back at Christmas.

'Well, I'm about to marry his older brother." Rory answered with a smile holding up her left hand, and showing Logan her white gold band, with the simple diamond set in fire topaz.

"Wow, I didn't realize you was still with him. I mean he is the one you left me for isn't he?"

"Yes. I'm every much in love with Jess. He's always been my love. I'm sorry if I hurt you Logan, but this is the way my life is suppose to be. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get our interview done as soon as possible Jess is meeting me for lunch."

With a snort of seeming laughter, Logan moved to set on Rory's desk next to her.

"Logan would you please set in the chair on the other side of my desk?" She asked scooting her chair back away from him.

"Why is this closeness making you nerves? Come on Ace we've done much more then set close to each other." He answered scooting down the desk coming closer to her.

"Logan! Please, I'm not joking. This is highly uncalled for. So, would you please?"

"You know Rory, we had a pretty great thing going on, before he showed up. And honestly I think we could get that back. I mean come on, tell you what. I'll forget that you left me, and have been shacking up with that loser for the past four years, and you come back to me. We'll get married and you can have any job you want at any of my fathers papers. Heck I'll even have you put in charge of one if you wish."

"NO! I love Jess! He is not a loser, and I'm going to marry him, continue working here, and live happily ever after."

"Fine then, marry him, I don't care. I'll let you have him, but that doesn't mean I can't still have you. Come on think about it Ace. I could make it quiet worth your while."

"Are you implying that I should be your mistress! That so isn't going to happen! I'm no longer comfortable doing this interview face to face, so if you don't mind, please leave, and we can do it over the phone." Rory stated jumping to her feet and moving away from him.

Logan followed in suit, only grabbed her wrist and roughly jerked against him. "I mean to have you either way Rory. So, you might as well not fight it. There is no use. I always get what I want." He crushed his mouth to hers, tightening his grip on her wrist. Rory squeaked in pain, and pushed off him.

"Please, let me go." She cried, felling the tears slip down her face. "Let me go!" She repeated these time in a yell.

Suddenly the door to her office burst open, and there stood Jess. The flame clearly blazing in his eyes. "Let my wife go!" He yelled moving tor wards them.

"She isn't your wife yet buddy!" Logan sneered, in return not releasing Rory.

"Maybe not in the legal way on paper, but in matters, as far as we are concerned we already are married. Everything else is just writing on paper." He growled. Up on reaching them he wrapped his own fingers around Logan's wrist, and applied pressure to his pulse point causing Logan's hand to weaken and release Rory. (A/n: I'm not sure if that is the right name for it, but it's the main vain in your wrist. If you put enough pressure on it, it hurts, and does cause your hand to feel weak. Try it.) As soon as Logan's hand left Rory's wrist, Jess released Logan's only so he could give him a nice right hook to the jaw, sending him staggering backwards, then onto the floor.

Jess quickly gathered the crying Rory into his arms, and kissed the top of her head, while she buried her face in his shirt front. As security came into the office, on order of Rory's boss Mrs. Feldman. Who had been walking by the same time Jess had walked up, just in time for both of them to hear Rory scream.

"Would you gentlemen please escort Mr. Huntzburger from the building. I'll have Matt, call you later and you can do the interview over the phone with him." Mrs. Feldman said as security pulled Logan to his feet. He quicky jerked out of their grasp and turned a heated glare onto Rory and Jess. Jess in turn glared back, tightened his arms around Rory, and turned slightly to put some distance as well as himself between Rory and Logan.

"Are you all right?" Mrs. Feldman asked when Logan entered the elevator with the security.

Rory nodded into Jess' chest, as he turned he head to look at her boss. "She'll be fine. She just needs a few minutes to calm herself. Thanks."

"All right. Tell you what sweetie, as soon as you feel calm, why don't you head on home with Jess, and take the rest of the day off."

Rory managed a weak 'thank you' as her boss shut the door leaving the two alone. Jess hugged her closer, and moved to the couch on the far wall, of the room. Sitting down and pulling her into his lap.

"It's all right baby. Okay I'm here. I've got you no need to be scared." He whispered into her hair while rocking gently.

"I was scared Jess. He scared me. He was being mean and scary making comments, about how I should marry him instead, or at the least be his mistress. I didn't do anything to instigate it. I promise. I told him I was marring you and happy. I asked him to leave. But he wouldn't, he just keep at it. I didn't do anything I promise." She rushed, face still buried in his chest.

"Oh, I know baby. I don't blame you at all. Okay. It's not your fault. I wanted to kill him for touching you, hurting you. I love you baby, don't ever doubt that." He kissed the top of her head again.

"I love you too, Jess. Well, you take me home now?"

"Of course. Come on, get your stuff." Jess stood, with Rory still in his arms, and lead her to her desk to gather her things.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Rory sat at her desk in her office, looking at the picture in front of her. One was took four years ago, her and Jess' wedding. Everything had been so perfect, was perfect. Her dress was of simple elegance, long train and perfect fit. Her brides maid's consisted of Lane, Pairs, Madeleine and Louisa. All dressed in light blue calf length dresses. Jess in a black tux with a dark blue tie. His grooms men wore the same. Dave, Lane's husband. And his two friends from work. Drew and Ethan. Christopher had came, and tried to cause a bit of a sene. But Luke quickly set him straight. Then to Chris' dismay Luke and Lorelei had been the ones to give Rory away.

The next picture had been taken 3 years ago at the hospital. Rory sat on the bed leaning back against Jess' chest. He had his arms tight around her waist. In Rory's arms lay a small bundle of pink. Lorelei Elizabeth. Rory and Jess were both smiling, so over whelmed with joy.

The next one was last Christmas. Rory was seated one Jess' lap, like most always. She was facing the camera holding their year old son Richard Lucas. They were seated in a chair next to the couch. Lorelei was next to them leaning into Luke's arms, and Liz sat next to Luke. Tj sat in the floor with the kids. The twins' Will and Vicky sat in front of Lorelei and Luke, Jamie sat in Tj's lap. Liza sat leaned against Rory's leg while her two year old brother Jesse Oliver stodd leaning his head on Jess' knee. That was took the first time Tj had figured out finally how to set the timer on his camera.

The last were pictures from their trip to the park a month ago. One was of Jamie, Will, and Vicky playing on the jungle gym. One was of her and Lane stretched out on their stomachs on a blanket. There were smiling and talking. Little Richard and Lane's daughter Janie, were placed between them. One of Lorelei and Liz pushing Liza Oliver and Lanes oldest son David on the swings. And one of Luke, Jess, Dave and Tj playing football. The last was of Rory and Jess. He was laying on his back on the blanket on the other side of her after their game waiting on their food. In picture they were kissing.

Rory's felt the wonderful joy building inside of her as she looked at the pictures of her family. Glancing at her watch she realized, what time it was. Her day of work was over and it was time to go pick up her kids. They were at Lorelei'. She smiled knowing how happy her mother was to get to spend all that time with her grand-kids. Of course Rory was happy, to get to spend time with her husband, and their children. Life for them was good. Like everyone else, they had there ups and down, rough spots. But they got through them and were happy. It was their life, just the way they wanted it.

_End._


End file.
